High School DxD: The Pinoy Dragons
by scernst13
Summary: 12,000 years ago four great dragons came into battle to kill each other. Ddraig and Albion where western dragons intent of crushing each other during the Great War meanwhile over in Asia the Minokawa and Bakunawa were having a battle to decide who would get to eat the moon. Now the Minokawa exists inside Taer who has now moved to Japan and enrolled in Kuou Academy.
1. Chapter 1

A young man walked to his first day of his last year at high school. In Japan it was his third year, but in America where he had previously lived it was his fourth year of high school. His short messy black hair seemed to have a whistling noise as the wind blew through his hair. Even his skin tone was darker due to his Pinoy mixed blood in him. However he had a deep dark secret with him. This boy was in fact the current host of the Minokawa. His name, Taer Bactung.

He undid the collar of his uniform and let out a long sigh.

"Man this thing is so stiff." He mumbled as he turned the corner to walk into Kuou Academy. As he did this he was met by immediate resistance in the form of the student council secretary, Genshirou Saji.

"Hey you, fix that collar!" He called out pointing at Taer. Taer shrugged and walked right past him. Taer was lost in thought of starting a new school.

"Saji what's going on out here?" The voice of the student council president rang out in the court yard followed promptly by the screams of girls shouting Rias and Sona onee-sama. Both the new guy stopped and Saji turned around.

"Ah Kaichou, well you see this new guy wasn't listening to me so I was trying to get his attention." Saji explained. Sona's eyes suddenly pierced Taer's body. Rias who was with them just let out a sigh and added in,

"Say Sona just let him off with a warning. He looks like a completely new student." Girls squealed when hearing this saying something like onee-sama you're so nice and the like. Right before anything else could be said the sky became dyed red and the world was put into a pause moment. The only ones who weren't affected were Taer for obvious reasons and the devils in the courtyard. Taer felt a massive presence behind him. He turned to see a man he thought he'd never see again.

"You…" He muttered while staring at the man at the front gate. Sona, Rias and Saji looked at him. He was similar to Taer in appearance with one exception. He had heterochromic eyes. He smiled when staring at Taer and the group by the school.

"Yo Taer it's been awhile. It's also a surprise to see two out of the four Maou's little sisters' here."

"Do you know this person?" Rias asked Taer. Taer nodded and began to speak to Rias and Sona.

"It would be wise to get the student out of here. This place is about to become a battlefield." With that Taer dropped his bag and took of his jacket.

"Hey, hey I didn't come here to fight you know. I came to play!" He had a sick look in his eyes when he said this. Without a second to lose Taer appeared behind him and kicked him hard from behind. The kick sent the guy flying down the street.

"Rias!" Sona tried to stop Rias however Rias ran out onto the street and shot a blast of her destructive aura at the man. However the man had caught the blast in his hand, or rather he mixed in his own power before sending it right back at her. Before she or anyone else could react, Rias was shielded by Taer who took the attack at full force. His skin was barely scratched up though.

"Shahin… you…" Taer muttered before revealing extremely angry eyes, "Last chance Shahin leave now!" He called out.

"No I still want to play!"

"You can't take him alone if he's able to absorb my power we can fight together." Rias stated behind me.

"No you guys have to leave before this gets out of hand. Actual on second thought I'll get him out of here you just find a place to hide with the other two." Taer replied. After saying that an ominous and silvery aura encased Taer,

"Oh, so are you using that Kapatid?" Shahin asked from down the street. His body was also covered in the same aura. Both of them began chanting the same chant. Rias, Sona, and Saji could only hear small parts to it,

{Grant me your strength, shield me from flames,

Protect me from winds, and let me devourer those in my sights

You are the one last ancient dragon,}

"MINOKAWA BALUTI!" Taer shouted out, while Shahin in unison shouted out,

"BAKUNAWA BALUTI!"


	2. Chapter 2

Taer sat in the room where the Occult Club met in the old academy building. He was alone while Sona and Rias were outside with both their peerages. Sona and Rias were talking about all the destruction which was caused at the schools front gates. Taer who was alone went back through his memory; no rather the memories of his past in the Philippines and in America came rushing back. However this was the first time he willingly went out to protect a girl like that. That single memory caused him to blush bright red. Outside with Rias it was a different story.

"Rias, we can't keep him here." Sona kept trying to explain this.

"What if I added him to my peerage, I have 8 unused pawns still." Rias replied. Rossweisse who was also there added into Sona's argument.

"Rias he destroyed that whole front street in front of the academy."

"Um… Rias onee-sama, Sona onee-sama, I think that you two should take a look." The two of them peered through the door to see Taer standing in the room. In front of him was a birdlike dragon made of his aura.

[Brat, you can't keep doing this.] The dragon muttered. Taer who looked fed up from the dragon sat down crossing his arms.

"I don't want to hear that from you Minokawa. It's mostly you're fault we end up in those situations. If it wasn't for your rivalry with Bakunawa which is almost pointless now since both of you are sealed inside human bodies."

[Brat do you know who I am.]

"Stupid dragon do you not realize your position." Taer who was deeply annoyed stated this. The dragon looked at him and began laughing.

[Not bad brat, I'll let you have this argument. Always remember my true name though.]

"I know already," Taer replied while closing his eyes with a smile, "Silim…" With that Rias and Sona thought they saw the dragon smile slightly before disappearing. Taer turned to the direction of the door and let out a long sigh. "It's pretty rude to eavesdrop you know?" Upon hearing those words both Sona and Rias looked at each other and sighed.

"Sorry," Rias replied walking in. Sona walked in with a stoic expression. The rest of their peerages also walked in. Saji was the one who walked up and grabbed Taer by the collar.

"SAJI!" Sona shouted. However Saji wasn't listening anymore.

"What the hell was that?!" He shouted at Taer.

"What do you mean?" Taer replied. He was pretty annoyed at this point in time.

"What do you mean…? I mean the fact that you almost got Kaichou killed!" He was infuriated. But Taer responded in the worst way possible.

"I gave you three fair warning to get out of there. It was your own faults for staying." Taer replied. Saji upon hearing this tried to punch Taer; however in response to this Taer a master at Buno threw Saji when he tried the stunt.

"Wha…?" Saji muttered stunned and upside down. Nimura and Momo ran over to his side.

"I apologize for throwing your servant." Taer said while turning to Sona.

"It's alright, he had it coming." She replied. In Taer's head all he could think was heartless. He then turned to Rias and asked,

"So what is going to happen to me now am I going to become one your servants or something else?"

"I don't know." She replied. Two women about the same age as Rias appeared from behind her.

"I say let him join, we could use the extra man power against Riser's team." The one who first spoke was the beautiful Dhampir Valerie Tepes, who was Rias' mutation bishop. She was the ideal mix between vampire and human.

"Rias I say do it, we don't have much time left." Akeno nodded in agreement.

"I guess you heard your options then, what do you want to do?" Rias asked. Taer sat down and crossed his arms again with his eyes closed. Upon reopening them he turned to Rias and answered.

"Please turn me into your pawn."

Taer lied on his bed. He remembered the day's events. _Why did I say that, _he thought, _did I do it because I was bored, was there something else to it? _He continued to ponder these thoughts. That was until a voice deep within his heart sounded in the room.

[It's because you are a fool] The voice came from the Minokawa named Silim that slept deep within his body.

"Tch…" He didn't want to hear it from him of all beings. He stayed silent in his apartment while staring at the ceiling. "Shahin, why…?" Thinking about his previous best friend and what he had become was like a stab in his heart. He let out a sigh before standing up and heading over to his kitchen. He started up the appliances to cook his dinner.

The rest of the week seemed pretty normal to Taer. He went through the normal motions of school. That was until Friday night. Friday night he stood inside the room of the Occult Research Club. Inside was Rias who was sitting behind her desk. On either side of her were Valerie and Akeno. Sitting down on the sofas were Kiba, Asia, Koneko, and Xenovia. The only person not there was Rossweisse who had teacher meetings after school.

"I know this is a bit late, but welcome to my peerage and the Occult Research Club." Rias said with a smile.

""Congrats on becoming a devil!"" Everyone shouted as they greeted Taer into the club.

"So what exactly does this club do?" Taer asked suspiciously.

"Valerie do you care to explain?" Rias asked her. Valerie nodded in reply.

"I'll explain it to him while walking to that mission. I figure it might be a good idea to get rid of a stray devil first so he can see some of our jobs." She replied.

"Alright then, I'll leave it to then." Rias said. Valerie looked at Taer and he nodded in reply. They both left promptly afterward. Shortly after they had gone Rias muttered something under her breath,

"Valerie, you little, getting the head start…"

"What was that Buchou?" Akeno asked with suspicious eyes.

"It's nothing," She replied after looking away.


	3. Chapter 3

"So you must keep in mind…" Valerie had been talking for a good 15 minutes since they had left the school. She had been briefing Taer on all the small things to keep in my mind being a devil.

"I think I get it. So where are we headed right now?" Taer asked.

"We are on our way to eliminate a devil which killed its master." Valerie replied. "Oh here we are."

They turned to see a massive warehouse which had a sign on it which read the words abandoned. Taer noticed a faint power source somewhere within the confines of the wall. He then turned to Valerie who had realized he had noticed the power source.

"Ho… so are you a sensory type then?" She inquired.

"Nah, I really wouldn't say that. I just trained my instincts to function like that." Taer replied a little red in the face. He had never been around a beautiful girl like Valerie for so long. So of course it threw him off balance a little bit. They went inside and waited for a moment after closing the doors. The room darkened quite a bit.

When that happened Valerie's Dhampir eyes took effect, and allowed her to see in the darkness. Her glowing red eyes could only add to her beauty. As for Taer who was used to seeing in the dark his eyes adjusted almost instantly to make up for the lost light in the area. Viser who was hiding in the shadows came out laughing. She launched two attacks at the two who were in the room. Both of them dodged it with ease.

"So are these stray devils always this weak?" Taer asked.

"It varies but generally they are we haven't had too much trouble with stray devils in this area." Valerie replied.

"Then I'll finish it then." Taer replied as he was obviously annoyed by having to dodge weak attacks. He conjured up multiple spell circles with a different appearance then the Gremory circles. It was silver with the marking of a dragon in the middle. "Bactung Style: Twilight Dance!" Multiple twilight energy threads came out of the circles and pierced Viser in the legs and torso.

"Gah!" Viser spat up blood. Valerie hesitated for a split second on seeing the blood. As for Taer he didn't even stop. He kept launching more and more Twilight Dances at the enemy. Soon enough her lower body and torso had been fully stabbed to pretty big pieces. Taer used one last spell from his arsenal. The magic circle opened and he muttered the name of the spell,

"Bactung Style: Mugetsu…" A twilight field enveloped Viser before imploding. This left nothing where Viser had once stood. Valerie was shocked at how fast the battle had ended. _Rias where did this guy come from_, she pondered.

"Incredible…" That was the only word she let slip out of her mouth. Taer was busy cracking some of his joints. Generally it would be a call of relief however there was something in Taer's eyes which felt like there was something else. However she couldn't tell what it was.

The two of them began walking back to their homes. Night had fallen quite quickly. It was already around 5 o'clock and it was already getting dark out. They had also gone out to a small family restaurant so Valerie could explain some more of the basics like how Taer's financial assets would be now run through the Gremory family.

"Well, that's about it." She finished. "Ah, excuse me waiter could I get a parfait?" The waiter who had walked by acknowledged by nodding and went into the back. Taer finished drinking the last of his green tea. When the waiter returned with the parfait he asked,

"Excuse me sir, could you put everything on my bill?"

"As you wish." He replied and walked away before Valerie could get anything out.

"Hey, I was going to pay for my own meal." Valerie said while pouting. Taer laughed and grabbed a napkin on his side and wiped the cream on the one cheek of Valerie who had turned bright red upon those actions.

"Don't worry about it. Call it maybe a thank you for doing this much for me. Let me do this in the least, otherwise I'll feel in debt to you and I hate owing people." Taer replied smiling. "I'll also walk you back home as well."

Valerie could only stare at Taer who had received the bill from the waiter.

Taer had finished walking Valerie back was alone now. Well maybe not alone since he was having a silent argument with the being within his consciousness. Inside his consciousness…

[Brat, you're being too stupid about this, the Bakunawa and I have battled way to long for a little childhood friendship to ruin it.]

(What you're doing is just as bad you know.) Taer argued back, (You're splitting two brothers apart!)

[Maybe, or maybe I'm not.] The giant bird like dragon said that. That one thought caught Taer's attention.

(What do you mean?) He knew the dragon was trying to tell him something.

[…] The dragon went silent.

(SILIM!) Taer was almost pleading and demanding the dragon to tell him. The great dragon of eclipses let out a sigh.

[Back before I was sealed, this was about 2000 years before the battle between the Bakunawa and I broke out, there was a group of people. They wanted to use my powers. Have me rampage over the Earth.] Taer stared at the large dragon which was staring down at him. [Nowadays I believe they go by the name of Khaos Brigade. I can feel a balance of power shifting in the world of dragons. The dragon which was turned into the boosted gear allied itself with the devils. The white one marked the boosted gear as a rival while marking Khaos Brigade as an enemy.]

(So what you're saying is that Khaos is using Shahin for their selfish gains.)

[Maybe, it could be they could be fulfilling his wishes while being employed under them. Or it could be both.] Taer fell silent.

(If that's true then…)

[Brat just remember one thing, whatever you choose is your path. Make sure you follow through on it like you always have.] The dragon then leaned its body over to fall asleep.

(…) Taer stared at the dragon waiting for him to tell him something else.

[… Zzz… Zzz…]. The snoring grew louder as the dragon became more heavily asleep. Taer let out a sigh.

(Well whatever, night Silim.) With that he brought his consciousness back out of his body. He opened the door to his apartment and went to his room. Falling onto his bed he turned over. Then in less than a moment's notice a red light and the seal of the Gremory family appeared on his floor. Rias who was only in her lingerie was standing there. The look in her eyes was that of panic.

"Rias?" Taer mumbled for a second. He was surprised to see her, on top of that he was surprised to see her dressed the way she was. The next part was even more shocking.

"Taer… make love to me." She said it with a straight expression. However in her eyes, there was a hint of the words help me in them.

"…" Of course on hearing this Taer mouth would have dropped. He had never been popular with the ladies so this was a real shocker. Naturally it would have been him asking that and him getting rejected. Either the goddess of luck was being kind to him or there was something else going on. Naturally Taer assumed the second of the two. "Do you need to talk Rias?"

"No, there isn't any time." She replied. "Please, you're the only one I can ask of this." After saying this she went to his side and pinned him to his bed. Taer's own thoughts were going wild as Rias' lips were closing in on his. 5 inches turned into 5 centimeters, and then right as they were about to touch another light appeared in the room. It was a magic circle of silver light. Appearing from the circle was Grayfia. She looked at the both of us and then began to speak.

"Rias-sama, please stop acting like this." She asked. Rias sighing on let out a sigh and turned back to Taer.

"Sorry Taer, this is my elder brother's queen. Her names Grayfia, as for what happened here please try and forget that this ever happened." With that Rias left the room with Grayfia. However the image of Rias expression was burned into his mind. She seemed both afraid and angered.

*After school the next day*

They were all in the Occult Research Clubs club room inside the old academy building. Sitting on the sofa stroking Rias' leg was a man with blonde hair and an all female peerage behind him. The man's name was Riser Phenex. Rias' peerage that stood and watched the scene were fighting the urge to punch him in the face; especially Taer who was practically being held back by Kiba.

"Rias, you should know that our wedding will come after your graduation here." Riser stated. His hand was immediately knocked away by her hand. Standing up she and shouting,

"I refuse; I refuse to marry someone like you!" She was near her boiling point.

"Rias…" Taer muttered. Riser who heard Taer turned to him and say one of the worst things in the world.

"How dare you a little low level scum address your master so informally." Upon saying this he shot a fireball at him. However Taer simply flicked the fireball causing it to explode leaving him unharmed.

"I don't give to shits if I'm low level devil or not. If I were serious you would be dead ten times over!" Taer who was now hitting his boiling point shouted this. Riser who was pissed stood up and had a fist full of flames. Taer who didn't slack off in battle also had fist full of twilight energy.

"Hey wait you two!" Rias tried to stop them however it was too late. Riser had already jumped in to attack Taer, only to have a heel put in his mouth by a biakid kick amplified by twilight energy. He was sent flying into the wall.

"Onii-sama!" Ravel his little sister shouted this as she ran over to his side. However flames exploded outward when Riser got back up. His calm and cool face was gone and been replaced by pure anger. Before any of them could make another move, a magic circle appeared in front of them and a man with crimson hair stood there.

"Sirzechs Lucifer-sama." Riser mumbled everyone except for Taer got on their knees and bowed to the man. Taer confused on what was going on still stood. Sirzechs turned to him and looked before turning back to Rias and Riser.

"Honestly I can't leave you two alone with a fight breaking out. Rias if you can't stand him why not just challenge him, if you win then your engagement is off; if he wins not another word." Sirzechs stated. Riser smiled thinking he would win. But then someone unknown to the devil world and its rules interrupted. It was Taer.

"I'm sorry, but if I may. Can I fight him and have those conditions." Everyone in the room was surprised when they heard that.

"You're crazy to think you can take Onii-sama!" Ravel shouted at Taer. However Taer's eyes never wavered. Sirzechs turned to him and smiled. He at first didn't know what to say seeing as he had never seen such a scary aura come from someone else other than himself and the other two super devils.

"Very well, let's do that instead." Upon hearing those words everyone's jaws dropped except for Taer and Riser's who were both smiling.


	4. Afterword 1

I would like to first say that this is my first ever fanfiction. I have written stories before but not a fanfiction so I would like to apologize for any newb things I do. I'll try to get better as time goes on. I'll also be adding more and more content as the story goes along. Right now I have the story matching the original story line but with a different main character and dragon. Again I'll start turning it into my own as I start breaking away from the original story line. Main plot events such as battle with Riser and Sairoarg will still be there. The only things I'm omitting would be the battle against Diodora Astaroth which I have something else planned for him. So I hope you look forward to reading more chapters. My chapter updates in general are going to be sporadic since I'm a college student in all so what ever time I can write, I'll write and upload. Anyways I'll apologize for kinda rushing the early plot but trust me things will start to slow down and go at a good pace within the next chapter or so. That's my plan anyways. Please expect to read the next chapter which will be the battle as well as a visit from a surprise guest, well actually he'll be interrupting the battle. But anyway please enjoy it, I'll hopefully have it uploaded by the end of Thanksgiving weekend.


End file.
